


Reindeer

by mocking_words



Series: 12 Days of Romanogers (Christmas 2015) [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocking_words/pseuds/mocking_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wonders what he should get Natasha for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of #12DaysofRomanogers

It was half past midnight when Steve unlocked the door to the house. He had just gotten back from a mission from Europe and was exhausted. They had spent four days in Italy, tracking down a supply of illegal weaponry that was being tossed around in the black market. Missions like these were usually left to Natasha and Clint, it was right up their alley, but they had been busy gathering intel and training the new recruits, and so, the soldier became a spy. He would say he was definitely learning the traits of espionage and becoming better in it, he was learning from one of the best Russian spies after all.

“Nice Christmas décor Cap.” Sam said as he walked into the living room, “Makes me wish I had done a bit more with my place.”

He had been asked by Nick to accompany Steve to Italy on the mission, and Steve had suggested that he just crash over at his place afterwards. Well, it was technically his _and_ Natasha’s, but she had left on another assignment a few hours before he got in to New York and they _did_ have two other spare rooms.

“Nothing like Christmas.” Steve said, chuckling as he grabbed a drink from the kitchen.

“You decorated it with Natasha?” Sam asked, admiring the tree.

“Yeah, it was more of a team work thing.”

Steve always left the lights on the tree on, even when he or Natasha went out or were away on missions.

“It’s a good tree. This would be your first year celebrating Christmas together right?”

“Yeah, apart from all the times we went with the other Avengers. I wouldn’t call getting drunk with Tony hanging off your arm a particularly festive thing though. Not that we don’t have a lot of fun. This time, it’s just a bit more personal.” Steve shrugged, running a hand through his messy blonde hair, “I’m going to take a shower then crash. Help yourself to anything if you need it.”

“Thanks man.” Sam smiled.

Steve yawned, “Just don’t track dirt in here, Natasha hates it. I also have no idea what she’s been stashing in the fridge, so I’m going to say its fair game except for the chocolates.”

“What about the chocolate reindeer?” Sam asked, eyeing the box on the on the kitchen counter.

“Go for it, I’ll get another one for her tomorrow.” Steve said, tossing the box to him, “It’s all yours.”

“Thanks. I’ve been craving for this since we landed in Italy. You wouldn’t believe how much Christmas related things are in my house right now. Apart from decorations, I’m all festive.” Sam nodded, opening the package.

Steve leaned against the kitchen counter, “I’m pretty sure Tony’s going to be throwing another elaborate Christmas party, you should come this year. You missed out on last year.”

“I’ll definitely show up this time. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Sam smiled.

“Great. I’ll see you there then. For now,” Steve smiled as he made his way out of the kitchen, “I’m going to shower, I’m aching from head to toe. Pick whichever room you want. You have a change of clothes right?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, goodnight then. See you tomorrow.”

“Night.”

Steve couldn’t have felt more grateful to have the hot water drenching him. Some of the open wounds stung, but he didn’t pay much attention to them. The serum would help heal them, and they would be okay by tomorrow. If Natasha knew, she would’ve killed him. Every time he came back from a mission, she would always clean out the wounds with a cotton ball soaked in antiseptic and it would hurt like hell, but he let her do it anyway, because he knew she was worried.

* * *

_"This is going to sting a little.” Natasha said as she dabbed the cotton ball on a particularly large wound on his left arm. Steve cringed as she did, but kept quiet and let her work. He had gotten back from a mission from Prague at three in the morning to find Natasha awake. She was just sitting at the dining table, a pile of paperwork in front her when he came in. After he showered, she insisted that he should let her clean his injuries._

_“How was your day?” he asked as he was sat on the bed after a shower._

_“It wasn’t particularly exciting. It involved a lot of paperwork, that’s never fun.” She said, disposing of the used cotton._

_Steve smiled, “I’ll help you out tomorrow, or later today at this point.”_

_“You just sleep in and let those heal.” She said, shaking her head as she , “I’m going to finish up. Goodnight.”_

_“Hey. I’ll help you with that later okay? You look exhausted.” He said, tugging on her arm to make her sit down. “Come on.”_

_She just huffed, “I have to send these in in three hours.”_

_“Then I’ll help you.”_

_He knew she wasn’t about to let him say that he would do it and she should go to bed._

_“That’s ridiculous Steve, you just got back. Go to sleep.” She chided, getting up, “Don’t even think about following me.”_

_Steve wondered if it was a good idea to follow her after that. She would be so mad at him. They were both stubborn people, so it was not always easy to come to a compromise. So he let her win, if he’d gotten up, they would’ve just started arguing, and he really didn’t want to argue with her._

* * *

He turned off the tap and dried himself off before pulling on his pyjamas before his head hit the pillow. His phone lit up with a notification and he wondered who it was.

_How’s my favourite soldier doing?_

He smiled, she sure had nerves of steel, texting him while she was out on a mission. If the Director found out, there would be several consequences, and definitely not something he would want to think about.

_You're on a mission, focus. I'm doing just fine, just got back. Sam is over._

He hit send and waited for her to reply.

_You let him eat my chocolate reindeer didn't you._

Steve almost choked on his own saliva reading her text. How on Earth would she know? Did she leave it on the counter on purpose? Did she leave a spy camera somewhere?

_Just a guess._

He sighed, he supposed nothing went past her.

_Sorry. Will get you a new one tomorrow._

_Its fine. I got your Christmas present._

She was as early as always, never letting anything slip by unattended. He didn't know what to say, so he just went with a lame _thank you._

The truth was, he still hadn't gotten  _her_ present. He had been so caught up with missions and assignments that he hadn't had time to actually buy the present.

_You're welcome. I have to go. Goodnight. I love you._

_I love you too. Stay safe._

He dropped the phone on the bed, sighing as he put an arm over his eyes.

"You're an idiot Rogers."

* * *

 "You haven't gotten Natasha's present?" Sam asked over his bowl of cereal. Steve buried his face in his hands, "I hadn't had the time to do it between all the work, plus even if I had gotten it, it might've been difficult to hide it until Christmas."

"Well you are a terrible liar." Sam shrugged, spooning in another mouthful of cereal, "You still have time to do it. It's not the end of the world just yet."

"I just felt bad because she told me yesterday that she'd gotten my present already."

"Texting you while on a classified mission? Black Widow's got the guts. If only I had half her nerves of steel, I'd be amazing. Funny, handsome, I'd probably be able to impress that girl by the front desk then."

"You still haven't asked her out?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been busy saving the world."

"I'd hardly call Italy the world." Steve said, sipping his tea.

"Your world only revolves around Natasha. You're not one to talk." Sam countered.

Steve coughed, "That is not true."

"Wait until you see this picture Tony sent us of you giving her the goo-goo eyes."

"Jesus, was it that time at the..."

"Yes sir."

"Oh no. Just don't. That was embarassing." Steve said.

"You're blushing over this? And I heard you were  _quite_ the animal."

Steve wanted to dig a hole and die in it. What would his mother say?

"My mother is probably rolling in her grave listening to this." Steve muttered. Were they really going to discuss his sex life over breakfast?

"Mrs Rogers. If you're listening..."

"Oh my God."

"Just kidding." Sam chuckled, "On another note, if you need any help picking out a present, I'm in."

"Natasha won't be back for a few days so we have time. We can drop by town today."

"Sounds good. Man what brand of cereal is this? It tastes like heaven." Sam said, inspecting the cereal box, "Do you grocery shop or does Natasha do it?"

"It depends on whose available really. If Natasha goes to the store alone, she'll come back with a lot of junk food. So we try to go together most of the time."

"Well aren't you two just adorable. Let's get going then, wouldn't want your conscience to be ruined."

* * *

 "So what have you been planning to get her?" Sam asked as they strolled through the New York streets.

Steve stuffed his hand in his coat pocket, "I just wanted to get her something meaningful you know? Money really isn't a problem, but I don't want to get her something that isn't well thought out you know?"

"Does everyone become Shakespeare after they get a partner?" Sam asked, chuckling.

"Hardly."

"What does she like?"

"Guns."

Sam stared at him incredulously, "Seriously?"

"She uses them during work. Can't say she doesn't fancy them. Sometimes you'll find one under her pillow." Steve shrugged. Natasha was so used to keeping a gun with her that she was rarely without one. It was like her security blanket, although it wasn't as if she couldn't do the same amount of damage with her fists.

"I doubt you would want to buy your wife a  _gun_  for Christmas."

"Stark has plenty of them at her disposal, no reason for me to gift her one." Steve chuckled.

"Why not go for jewelry?"

"She's not exactly the type to wear diamonds around her neck unless she has to."

"It doesn't have to be something over the top. Something subtle but with a thought behind it would do."

"We could check out Tiffany's."

"Sounds good."

* * *

 "Good morning gentlemen,  how may I help you?"

"We're looking for necklaces." Sam answered.

"Yes of course, this way." The saleslady answered, gesturing for her to follow them. They followed her towards the part of the shop where all the necklace displays were.

"Check these out." Sam whistled, "A girl's best friend."

Steve's eyes scanned the displays for something that Natasha might like. She was never the flashy type, so it had to be something subtle, like what Sam had said. Then, he noticed a charm in the shape of a Christmas tree. It was silver with a blue enamel finish and it was perfect. He knew immediately that Natasha would love it.

"Hi miss could I please get that charm with a silver chain?" Steve motioned to the charm on display.

"Of course sir. I'll wrap it up for you immediately."

"That literally took you less than ten minutes to choose." Sam grinned, "Looks like it was a good idea to come here."

"Couldn't have done it without you." Steve smiled, clapping him on the shoulder.

It was the perfect gift, but he still had to buy Natasha another chocolate reindeer.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone loves kudos and comments (and chocolate reindeers) :)


End file.
